All I Wish For
by Hikari the Keyblade of Hope
Summary: Everyone wishes for something when its Christmas... Namine's Point of View


**Hikari: Hello everyone! Well this is a one shot for Christmas, Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**-**_** Each Christmas, everyone wishes for something…-**_

"**Namine-nee! When's Roxas-nii coming home?" **A little girl asked with a big bunny.

I smiled at her, Rose was her name. **"Soon Rose, soon" **Well I hope it was soon. She smiled up brightly and looked out the window I was looking out of too.

It was the same window I looked out of when he left to take care of "personal things". He left us, the people he grew up with, the people he grew to love and care for.

Well, that's what I think at least.

"**Where is everybody?"** I asked the little girl who now sat down on my lap, playing with her bunny's ear.

"**Well, Sora-nii and Kairi-nee are out doing some things, Cloud-nii is helping Tifa-nee and Aerith-nee decorate the Christmas Tree and Yuffie-nee and Leon-nii are cooking in the kitchen. Uncle Cid and Uncle Merlin went to get more wood for the fire" **Rose replied cheerfully. I chuckled at the thought of Leon wearing an apron. He didn't fit the image at all.

-_** Some wish for snow, others wish for lots of presents-**_

"**Namine! Rose! Dinner's ready!" **Aerith called for us as we continued to gaze out of the window. She noticed this and offered me a sad smile as Rose scurried off to eat. Aerith stood beside me.

"**He's coming back Namie, he promised and Roxas doesn't break promises" **Aerith said giving me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. I nodded numbly and turned to look at her.

"**I know"** I replied solemnly and got up from my sitting position and we both went to the dinning room. Sora and Kairi were holding hands and chatting real closely. Leon had some cookie stains in his cheek which Yuffie teased and laughed about. Aerith went to Cloud and Tifa who were discussing god knows, Cid and Merlin where arguing on how much wood they should put in the fire and how much they should conserve with Cid cursing about **"How cares about those damn trees?!"** and Rose sat, grinning ear to ear at the many foods prepared to feast on.

All in all, it was a happy Christmas. Well, at the most.

_**-But to be honestly, I'm not a wishful person-**_

"**Come on Namie! Sit here!" **Kairi called to me as she patted on the empty seat beside her. I complied and sat down. Chatting with her and passing or getting some food. I managed to crack a smile at least.

_**-But just this once…-**_

"Okay! Let's open some presents!" Aerith cheered as she passed the Christmas presents from under the well lit and decorated Christmas Tree.

I got some sketch books, a new coloring pencils set and some new pencils with some new erasers. I thanked everyone as I hurried to my room in the small house.

When I got there, I was met with the dead silence. Because my roommate was him. I placed my things on my desk before sitting on my bed that was next to it and gazing at the other empty bed across from me.

That part was bare, everything was deprived from it. Not a trace was left of him. Not even a single hair or anything.

He was that clean.

Soon, I felt the tears coming out again as I chocked back another set of sobs. It's been ten years, tearful years.

I still remember, when we were kids, around fifteen when he made that promise. Now I'm twenty five years of age and I still feel like that same fifteen year old, waiting for him to come back.

"**Why didn't you come back, Roxas?"**

_**-All I wish for this Christmas…-**_

"**Namine?" **A voice interrupted my thoughts. It sounded familiar yet, very different. But somehow, I knew who it was.

"**Roxas?"** I asked and turned around. My violet blue eyes met his sapphire and I couldn't help it anymore as more tears streamed down my face.

He looked shocked but sat beside me and comforted me till my tears ran dry. We were engulfed in a peaceful silence, before he spoke again.

"**I'm home" **He whispered and I nodded.

"**Merry Christmas Roxas"** I whispered back.

"**Merry Christmas too, Namie" **

_**-Is You **__**♥**__**-**_

* * *

**Hikari: Hohoho Yes, this is one of those cheesy one shots. Well, read and review and Have a Happy Holiday!**


End file.
